


Loona dance moms

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Crack, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vivi, Yves, jinsoul, Haseul, Kim lip and chuu are all adults with their children hyunjin, Oliva, Gowon, Yeojin, Choerry and Heejin starring on the show dance moms.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Loona dance moms

**Author's Note:**

> BBC is basically Abby in this so BBC's name is Barbara Beth Cathy

Vivi walked into BBC dance company with hyunjin signing in she went inside the dance room

INTERVIEW - VIVI AND HYUNJIN

“Hello,my name is Vivi and this is my kid hyunjin, hyunjin loves doing sports dance of course being her favorite and she loves bread”

“Uh my name is hyunjin, and I uh really like cat,s and uh I guess I like bread, infact my mom got me to be here because of bread, but I do really like br- I mean dance”

-

"Hello Barbara how are you doing?" Vivi asked

"I'm doing great your the first ones here huh" Barbra replied

"Yeah it looks like it, why did you even ask do you have eyes" Vivi said back

"Shut up China" Barbra retorted 

"You did not" Vivi gasped

"Cut the cameras deadass" hyunjin said

"Hyunjin don't cuss! " Vivi was about to say until Yves came in with Oliva "Hello I'm doing great thank you very much!" "Mom stop it" Oliva groned

INTERVIEW - YVES AND OLIVA

"Hello my name is Yves,and this Oliva she's the best of the best we've been to all the dance competitions across the country she loves the color pink so much and she's always the center she takes dance after me"

"Hi I'm Olivia, I like video games and I hate pink all colors suck except black"

-

"Hi Barbara, and hi Vivian or was it BiBi I don't really care but how are y'all doing wait your probably feeling terrible because I'm here but you should be feeling great because I'm here!"

"It's Vivi, and I'm doing good actually" 

INTERVIEW - VIVI

"So here I am and this chick dares to say that we should feel good because she's here and she doesn't know my name we've been going to the same dance company for years so I don't know what she's on but as a doctor she looks like she did some drugs before this" 

-

"Oh sorry I guess I couldn't take the time to remember your name since your irrelevant"

Chuu walked in with Heejin Naruto running in "Hellooooo, chuuuu is here" chuu yelled "Sweetie please stop running like that you might get injured!" she told Heejin off "Okay mom!"

INTERVIEW - CHUU AND HEEJIN

"HELLO my name is chuu you might know me from the mukbang YouTube channel Heart attack my daughter too has a YouTube channel called heej_anime11037 where she reviews ann-ih-may go follow our Instagram which is on screen anyways she got into dance from watching a magical girl scene from a ann-ih-may and now she's like the best"

"Hi my name is heejin and I like watching anime and I love cooking but Everytime I do it, it burns for some reason which is really homophobic, oh and I also do art! I'm not that good at dance but I try!"

-

"The best of the best is here" chuu shouted "How are y'all doing?"

"I'm feeling attacked because we all know my fabulous Oliva is the best here better than your untalented Heejin"

Heejin started to tear up and Oliva rushed over the make her feel better saying things like "your talented" and "please mind my mom"

"Well Yves or Adam whatever your name is my daughter is better than you so you can't be talking besides does your daughter even what to be here I don't think so!"

"Hey hey cut it out both of you" Vivi interjected "Will y'all please think of the children" 

Jinsoul and gowon then came in "Stream my new song one and only I don't know why they said my voice was crunchy but it slaps ass it's about to not 1 million views too so like watch it until you die gang gang"

"Gowon your hair is fried"

"No shit Heejin"

INTERVIEW - JINSOUL AND GOWON

"Hello I'm jinsoul and this is my daughter gowon she wants to be a rapper and why she's doing dance is because she wants to dance while she raps she really likes memes and goes on Reddit a lot I don't get why but she does"

"Aye wassup Gowon nation, Gowon royalty here to do shit n stuff stream my new song so hard that your piss turns dark yellow because you haven't been drinking water anyways fortnite bad Minecraft good deadass"

-

"Gowon please stop cursing you know how I feel about it"

"Sorry ma but it runs in my blood ya know"

"But we have the same blood-"

"Anyways who's here and who are we missing" Barbara boomed

"We're missing haseul, yeojin, Kim, and Cheorry" Vivi answered

Kim lip and Haseul walked in together with their children right on que

"Hellooo" Kim lip said

"How are y'all doing Haseul " asked

They all responded with good or great or in Yves case "I'm doing great and my fabulous Oliva hye here is too infact she won 12 trophies this past week"

INTERVIEW - KIM LIP AND CHEORRY

"Hello my name is Kim but my model name is Kim lip my little sunshine here Cheorry really loves and rocks the cute concepts she has been dancing since she was 3 and really loves it!"

"Hi! My name is Cheorry and I really like the sexy concepts since I fit them the best I can pull of cute concepts but I can't smile 24/7 right?"

INTERVIEW - HASEUL AND YEOJIN

"Hi my name is Haseul and this is my daughter yeojin she's doing dance because she needs to do a sport and this is her favorite one"

"I want to be a drug dealer"

"YEOJIN!"

-

The moms were on the side while the children were warming up

"OKAY" Abby boomed "Here are the teams!"

"Heejin, hyunjin and yeojin you will be called ⅓ and your song is sonatine you have a school girl theme"

"Oliva, Gowon, and Cheorry you will be called YXYY your song is frozen and you will have a classy theme"

"Yeojin you will be getting a solo your song is kiss later and you have a cute theme"

Hyunjin and Heejin hi fived each other happy they were on a team together but chuu had other plans

"Heejin don't touch her you are way higher than that filth your talent might go down if you do!"

Vivi replied to chuu saying "Woah there your talking to my daughter like she's any lesser than yours we're all equal here"

They glared at each other until hyunjin said "cut the cameras deadass"

"HYUNJIN!"

they all practice their routines until they had a break, Oliva tried to talk to Gowon but she yelled "Don't talk to me nerd" Yves was mad before jinsoul could tell Gowon off she slapped Gowon, Gowon started to cry and Jinsoul hugged her

"Why would you do that she's a child for God's sake a CHILD"

"Because nobody calls my fabulous Oliva a nerd and she needed some sense knocked into her head!"

"Well your not her mom"

They kept on yelling at each other until jinsoul slapped Yves "How does that feel little shit!" They then got into a physical fight until Vivi spoke up

"Stop fighting think about the children we don't want them acting like this right? No we don't so break it up break it up!"

They stopped fighting and the girls went back to practice

**Author's Note:**

> So this will have 13 chapters bc season 1 of dance moms has 13 episodes please comment your favorite part !
> 
> Follow my Twitter @kotorithepolice


End file.
